


Movie night kisses

by EvyRiver



Series: Stormpilot oneshots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvyRiver/pseuds/EvyRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe wrapped his arms around Finn’s waist and pulled him closer. He ran his hands along the scar on Finn’s back and moved his hands lower to grip his hips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie night kisses

**Author's Note:**

> It is official, I ship Stormpilot so hard it got me back to writing. This is the first time I've written anything since 2010 so be gentle.  
> Be prepared for fluff and kisses!

Finn looked at the ceiling above him, listening to the slow breathing of his roommate to his right. After being released from medical, Poe has insisted on Finn sharing a room with him. “I don’t have a roommate anymore after Jessika bailed on me and moved in with her boyfriend,” he had said and didn’t take no for an answer. Finn didn’t really know anyone besides Poe and Rey, who was currently away, so he happily agreed.

Finn still had problems with sleeping. His back hurt from the wound Kylo Ren has given him, he could feel the burn as the lightsaber sliced his back. The pain wasn’t physical. The actual wound had healed, leaving nothing but a scar. That didn’t stop him from remembering the pain though, the feeling of his flesh burning, being sliced open.

He turned to his side, trying to find a more comfortable position. The former stormtrooper looked towards the pilot and saw that he was on his back, eyes open. Poe turned his head when he heard Finn move and saw he was awake as well.

“Can’t sleep?” 

Finn sighed and shook his head, knowing Poe could see him, the room was not totally dark thanks to a moon shining in from a small window.

“The scar again?”

This time Finn answered verbally.

“Yeah.”

Poe propped himself up on his elbow and looked at his roommate.

“Do you want me to get you anything? Painkillers or anything else?”

Finn shook his head and turned so he was on his back again.

“Nah, don’t worry about it, it’s fine. It’ll pass. The painkillers wouldn’t help anyway.”

Finn heard Poe move and looked over. He saw Poe getting out of bed and reaching for his clothes he had left on the desk.

“Where are you going?”

“Obviously neither of us can sleep so I’m going to bring us some snacks and we are going to watch a movie,” Poe said and smiled. “I’ll be back in ten.” 

Finn watched Poe leave their room and sat up on his bed, leaning against the wall. He waited for Poe to get back, undoubtedly with another item of food he knew Finn had never had before. Poe had taken it up to him to introduce Finn to everything he had missed out on during his life in the First Order. 

As promised, Poe was back in no time, carrying two huge bowls and a large thermos. He put everything on his nightstand, including two mugs Finn hadn’t noticed earlier. Poe sat down on his bed and pulled out his tablet.

“Come here, I’ll project it to your wall,” he said and Finn got up to join Poe on his bed.

Poe started the movie and reached for the thermos and two mugs he had placed on his nightstand. He handed the mugs to Finn and opened the thermos, filling both mugs before putting the thermos back to the nightstand. Finn gave one of the mugs to Poe and smelled the steaming beverage. It smelled delicious.

“What is it?” Finn asked and took a sip. He moaned at the taste. “This is literally the most delicious thing I’ve ever had.”

“Hot chocolate. They didn’t have marshmallows though, I am totally going to file a complaint tomorrow. Seriously, as soon as they get some marshmallows, I am going to make you a perfect cup of hot chocolate with toasted marshmallows,” Poe promised and reached for the two bowls on his nightstand.

“And those?” Finn asked, pointing at the bowls as Poe pulled two chairs in front of them and placed the bowls on them. 

“Popcorn. Which I also know you haven’t tried yet considering we haven’t actually had a movie night before. So there’s both salty and sweet. One is with salt and butter, the other is with chocolate because I am a chocoholic.”

Finn laughed. “Yeah, I’ve noticed.”

Poe reached for chocolate popcorn and they both fell silent, focusing on the movie. 

About halfway through the movie, they had finished their drinks and popcorn and Poe noticed Finn had trouble keeping his eyes open. He mentioned it but Finn insisted on finishing the movie before going back to sleep. 

It didn’t take long for Finn to fall asleep. Poe suddenly felt a weight on his shoulder and looked down to see Finn’s head resting there, his eyes closed. Poe smiled. He reached for his tablet with his free arm and shut it after pausing the movie so they could finish it tomorrow. Poe got up slowly and eased Finn down to his bed, he didn’t want to wake him, knowing the former stormtrooper usually had trouble sleeping. Poe took his blanket and covered Finn with it. He looked at the man currently in his bed and couldn’t resist running his fingers over his cheek. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to where his fingers has been a moment ago.

“Sleep well,” he whispered and moved silently to Finn’s bed to get some sleep himself. He laid down and turned to his side so he could see Finn. He knew he had it bad. If love at first sight existed, Poe had definitely experienced it when Finn had removed his helmet and saved him from the First Order. 

Poe closed his eyes and fell asleep.

***

Finn opened his eyes, feeling fully rested. Between nightmares and his back hurting, it had been ages since he had a good night’s sleep. He looked at his surroundings, noticing that he was most definitely not in his own bed. He turned and saw that his own bed was occupied by a sleeping pilot, his face buried in Finn’s pillow. He liked the sight of Poe in his bed more than he should and didn’t bother getting up, since Poe was still sleeping. He looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was still early. Poe liked to sleep in whenever he could and Finn didn’t want to risk waking him since he knew the pilot didn’t have anywhere to be that day. He got comfortable and closed his eyes again, pulling Poe’s blanket around himself. It smelled like him. He smiled and willed himself to go back to sleep. 

***

The next time Finn woke up, the other bed was empty. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, trying to actually wake up. He was halfway out of Poe’s bed when the door opened and the pilot walked in. When he saw Finn was awake he smiled and held up a tray, which held two plates and a thermos with two mugs next to it.

“Figured you’d be awake by now. I got us some breakfast,” Poe said, sat down on his bed and sat the tray on the chairs which had held popcorn bowls the previous night. Finn settled down next to the pilot and grabbed one of the plates.

“Omelette?” 

Poe nodded. “I had some time to kill. Nothing to do today, so I figured I could try cooking again. I don’t remember last time I actually made something other than snacks.”

“It smells delicious,” Finn said and dug in.

Poe smiled and handed him a mug of coffee, two sugars and lots of milk, just how they both liked it. Finn had tried different variations of coffee, but had decided to stick with the same one as Poe.

Finn smiled. “Thanks.”

They ate in silence, enjoying each other’s company. There were never any awkward silent moments between them. 

After finishing their breakfast, Poe pulled out his tablet again.

“Want to finish the movie?” he asked.

Finn nodded. “Sure. Though to be honest, I don’t even remember when I fell asleep. Sorry about occupying your bed.”

Poe laughed and shook his head. “It’s okay, I didn’t want to wake you up. You deserved a good night’s sleep,” he said and smiled.

Poe turned his tablet on and started the movie he had paused the previous night when Finn had fallen asleep, though he didn’t bother projecting it to the wall this time. He moved closer to Finn so they could both see the screen. He liked it, being close to Finn. His fellow pilots teased him about it whenever they could, saying everyone on the base except Finn knew about Poe’s crush.

During the movie Poe noticed Finn moving even closer to him. He knew Finn liked being close to people. It was something that was forbidden in the First Order to avoid emotional attachment to other stormtroopers.

About thirty minutes had passed when Poe felt Finn rest his head on his shoulder. He sucked in a breath and hoped Finn didn’t notice it. He slowly moved his arm to wrap it around Finn. When Finn didn’t seem to mind, he rested his chin on top of Finn’s head. They stayed that way until the movie ended and only moved when Poe turned off the tablet. 

Finn fully sat up again but Poe didn’t remove his arm from around Finn. He put his tablet on the bed and turned to face Finn. He noticed Finn looking at his lips and decided to go for it. 

Poe ran his fingers across Finn’s jaw and moved on to caress his neck. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Finn’s. When Finn didn’t react Poe pulled back, thinking he had crossed the line.

“I’m so s…”

He couldn’t finish the sentence. Finn put his hand behind the pilot’s neck and pulled him in for another kiss. This time, neither of them held back. Poe wrapped his arms around Finn’s waist and pulled him closer. He ran his hands along the scar on Finn’s back and then moved his hands lower to grip his hips. They didn’t pull away from each other until they had to catch their breath.

Poe laughed. “You have no idea how long the other pilots have told me to just go for it.”

Finn looked at him.

“How long?”

Poe blushed and buried his face in the other’s neck when he answered. “Before you even woke up.”

“Well, they can stop now, it seems you did go for it,” Finn answered and wrapped his arms around his beloved pilot.

Poe kissed the other’s neck and moved until he reached his lips again, kissing him slowly. 

Finn moved to lay back in Poe’s bed and pulled Poe next to him. The pilot laid his head to Finn’s chest, relaxing against him.

“I love you,” he said quietly and Finn smiled.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it, the first kiss of our beloved pilot and the former stormtrooper. More to come in a form of random oneshots of their lives!  
> It is also way past midnight so I apologize for any mistakes and there are many, since I am neither a native speaker nor really awake at the moment!  
> Find me on tumblr: evyriver.tumblr.com


End file.
